


Masquedemort

by WrongColour



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour





	

****– Are you the Death?

 

The young girl had her hands crossed being her back. The older one, perched on her street-light didn't react. Her gaze, hidden by a strange animal skull on her head was still on the horizon.

 

The young one didn't repeat her question but she didn't stop looking at her. She tilted her head to the side. The weird girl was dressed in torn jeans and a long black hooked jacket. Her shoes looked like Doc Martens but they seemed also older – coming from an other time. Lily – it was the name of the young girl – stepped closer to the street light. She was wearing a violet skirt and a beige leather jacket with high boots the same colour. Her long brown hair were braided into a lovely hairstyle while the older one's red hair were pointlessly flying into the wind. Lily couldn't see it clearly from where she stood but she could sense that the expression on her face was reflecting pure sadness.

 

Lily stepped closer to the street-light and started to look at it to see a way to join the other strange-looking girl. She began to climb on the bare tub but realized she couldn't go any higher if she kept her new boots. So she got out of those and took her socks off so she wouldn't slip again. Determined to join this girl, Lily caught the street-light in her hands and put her feet against it while trying to find her balance.

 

She managed to climb one, two, three steps and -

 

Slipped and fell onto the ground. On her bottom. She winced and grinded her teeth together. It hurt, but she got back on her feet and looked up to see what she had to overcome to touch her goal.

 

However when she looked up she crossed the girl's gaze and blinked for a few seconds. She then smile bigger that it should be possible and began to jump on her toes.

 

– Hey!

 

The other girl didn't say anything once more, but she sounded surprised – god knows how Lily could see this when the skull the girl had on her head was covering the lower half of her face. But Lily didn't stop this time and kept on talking to her. There was no one else on this campaign route so it wasn't like she could be talking to somebody else anyway.

 

– How did you climb up there? It's too high, I can't do it on my own. Is it because I'm too little?

 

She pouted and crossed her hands behind her back once more. This time the girl really began to move, like she was getting that she was the one Lily was talking to. So, she bent a little bit and Lily was wondering how she could find her balance in such a way but didn't ask. She was too excited to know how to climb before anything else.

 

– You can see me?

 

Lily blinked. It wasn't an answer, it was a question. A different question and she didn't want to answer this question. But she had learned to be polite so she smiled and replied in a gentle voice.

 

– Of course, I can. How did you climb up there? Do you think there would be enough room for the two of us?

 

The girl remained quiet for a while. Lily didn't push but she was starting to be upset. She wasn't very patient, her mother always grounded her for that trait but she couldn't help it.

 

Finally, the girl started to move and at Lily's dislike she acted like she was going to go down.

 

– Wait!

 

And then the strangest thing happened. She let herself fall from a 20 feet tall street-light and landed as if she weighed no more that a feather. Lily looked astonished and she forgot it wasn't polite to keep your mouth wide opened.

 

The girl raised her head towards Lily. Her gaze was piercing through her entire body and mind and Lily felt like she should have fled the second she saw her on her street-light. But she kept to her ground as if she wasn't affected and swallowed hardly. She took everything she had in herself to open her mouth and tried not to let her voice waver while she talked.

 

– Are you the Death?

 

She wanted to ask her how she did that, and if she could take her up next time but it was the only thing that passed her lips in the end.

 

Yet, a smile crept on the girl's lips and she chuckled while dropping her frightening gaze.

 

– Did you wish I was?

 

Her voice ringed in Lily's ears. It felt like an eternity had passed between the moment her gaze broke and the one she talked again and she felt out of place and out of time. It was like the world was spinning but she hadn't moved and nothing had happened. Her voice quivered when she answered and she felt like she wasn't the one talking, like her own body didn't respond her.

 

– I never thought Death could be beautiful.

 

The girl smirked. But it was tired and sad at the same time.

 

– Yeah, me neither. But it surely is, when it's not devastating.

 

She looked back at Lily and her gaze was so strong she shivered and took a step back, as if she had been pushed by an invisible force.

 

– You shouldn't have seen me, little girl. You are way too young to have met Death already. Please, go back home and forget me. Your world doesn't need to be ended right now.

 

Lily wanted to reply, and to tell the older girl that she may have been too little to climb up that street-light but she could be old enough to help her with whatever made her so sad and lonely. But the words were stuck in her throat and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Infinitely strong power seemed to irradiate from the girl's entire being and it was making her feel so little, so … Nothing. She felt memories being taken from her mind suddenly and tried to hold back onto them.

 

– No! Don't take this away from me, please. These are mine, you can't take it.

 

The girl stopped, looking amazed. The strong power was hold in the air and the time seemed to be frozen. She didn't stop being breathtakingly powerful but it was like she was holding something back.

 

After a minute or two when Lily didn't dare speaking or even swallowing and be afraid, it went all back at its place. The girl hadn't stop looking at her piercingly but the power started to slowly fade away. A thunder crashed somewhere very close and Lily heard a strange, dark-hearing horse's neigh coming from the same place. She turned her whole body towards the sound and held back a scream. A black fog-shaped and tall, so tall horse was standing 5 feet before her. She could almost feel its ragging breathing and its electric shape on her skin. The girl talked in an old, very old, so old language it was now forgotten to the horse that tilted its head to the side as if it was listening to her but couldn't take its gaze away from Lily.

 

Lily was trying not to pinch herself to try to wake up from that dream. Partly because it felt too real for it to be a dream but also because … She didn't want to wake up.

 

The horse was darkly terrifying and she knew it could eradicate her in a thought and the girl was so scarily powerful she didn't even have to think of it to be able to make her disappear from reality but … They were so beautiful.

 

They truly were so beautiful. Breathtakingly and infinitely beautiful and it washed away every reasonable thought from her mind. She opened her mouth, and a breath went out before she collapsed onto the ground.

 

The horse snorted and it felt like it was making fun of her. A hiss echoed in its head and it winced. Its mistress looked at it disapprovingly and it replied back,

 

_What? She couldn't stand for more than a few seconds, what is she, a mortal?_

 

_She actually is. Now get down from your throne and take a look at her determination, before you start mocking her,_

 

She replied in that old forgotten language. Lily looked still astonished. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she understood right away that the girl could speak to the dark-demon-look-alike horse. And it was actually something she dreamed of a lot whenever she tried to speak to one of the old horses in the field across her house. But it was all too surreal and she couldn't say a word.

 

The girl stepped closer to her, ignoring the horse's surprised reaction.

 

_A human? What do you mean, a mortal human can see you?_

 

– Hey, are you okay?

 

Lily lifted her head and closed her mouth, reminding it wasn't very polite. The girl was leaning over her and her red hair where falling all around her head. In a way, it was making her even more beautiful. But Lily didn't think that was something someone could say. So she just nodded her head dazedly and tried to straighten herself.

 

The skull girl smiled lightly and began to offer her hand but retracted it in a quizzical way before Lily could have caught it. She stepped back and turned on her heels, the horse coming closer to her. Lily felt like a wave of sadness had filled the air for a second.

 

– I won't wipe away your memories. You chose to remember us, and so it will be. Now you will have to live with this your whole life, but remind yourself it was your choice.

 

She flipped her head to take a last look at the cute little mortal that was the first one she had been able to talk to in such a long time, and smiled. A sad, so sad yet real smile.

 

– I am sorry I can't speak with you any longer. I wish you a happy life, without seeing me ever again.

 

She then raised her head towards the horse that was snorting, puffing white clouds through its nostrils. It turned its head towards Lily and the girl climbed on its back, jumping on it as if it was as simple as climbing on a little pony while this horse sized at least 5 feet tall. She then took a fist of its mane and nodded towards Lily.

 

– Goodbye, young mortal. May we never meet again.

 

The horse reared and neighed in a sound that melted with the thunder and galloped so fast they both disappeared before Lily could have been able to notice it. A silent cry escaped her lips while the weather seemed to go back to normal and she was left alone as if nothing ever happened. As if it was only just a dream.


End file.
